The Legend of Dragoon: The Final Element
by Spike9
Summary: Dart, Shana, Albert, Haschel, and Kongol now search for the remaining Dragoons, and to find an enemy that knows their every thought. Please Review. Chapter 8 up.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Title: The Legend of Dragoon: The Final Element  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning  
  
Dart Feld awoke in his newly rebuilt home, beside his lovely wife, Shana Feld. He sat up, and left the bed as not to disturb her. He strode through the lovely home, he put on his boots, and the rest of his day clothes.  
  
He walked out of his house, and to the well outside to gather his water for the day. He pulled up a bucket, and returned to his home. He stepped in, and could hear that Shana had awoken.  
  
"Morning," Dart said, he walked to the kitchen, and met his wife in there, as she was beginning to prepare breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Dart," She said. He left and entered the den, where a sofa had been placed, facing a fireplace. But that was not what he was here for, he came to remember, for here on display was his old armor, a blood red body protector, with a large left pauldron and a full arm guard. Below this was a Claymore, its thick blade still gleamed as brightly as the days of his journeys. Beside the Claymore were Shana's bow and quiver. And hanging below them, now on chains, were the Divine and White Silver Dragoon Spirits.  
  
Miranda had seen her time as a Dragoon as an act of despiration, when it neglected Shana and moved on to her, but after the death of Melbu Frahma, they met again, and she returned the Spirit to Shana, and to everyone's surprise but Miranda's, it reacted to her again.  
  
Dart missed being a Dragoon, the flight, the adrenaline, and oh, the power, he'd only become the Divine Dragoon once, but he would never forget it, nor would he ever put it on again. Neither would any of the other Dragoons. They didn't trust the Dragon Spirits.  
  
Every owner of the Dragoon Spirits before them had the Spirits for a long time. Each and everyone of them had gone insane, they became power hungry dragon warriors, the only exception was Rose. Albert thought that it was because of her special choker. It kept her body exactly the same for eleven thousand years. Albert thought that perhaps it kept her state of mind the same as it was when she put it on, thus protecting her from the effects of the Dark Dragoon Spirit.  
The Dragon Campaign hadn't had possession of the Spirits for too long, and all of Dart's companions had them for an even shorter time. But they didn't want to take the risk of using the Spirits again, for fear of them losing their minds.  
  
Dart felt it strange how ironic that he had to hate and love something so much, a semi living tool, only for use with a great price. He snapped back from memories and to reality when he heard Shana calling for breakfast.  
  
They sat down. Dart began eating, and Shana stared at him for a moment, she could tell by the way his eyes looked that he had been in the den staring at the battle weapons, remembering again. She didn't mind, she had to every once in a while as well.  
  
But their breakfast was interrupted by a thud outside the door, and a shimmering green light accompanied by the sound of wind chimes. Then, a knock came, and Dart and Shana rose to answer it, though they already knew very well who this was.  
  
Dart opened the door, "Albert!?"  
  
"Greetings old friend," they shook hands, and Shana hugged him. Dart got the feeling that perhaps the use of Albert's Dragoon Spirit should be avoided if he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Do you want to come inside?" Dart asked. Albert's face became grim, and he shook his head.  
  
"Dart, I cannot, I came here in a hurry, hence the use of my Dragoon Spirit," he pointed to the Jade Dragoon Spirit, now imbedded in his chest armor, "Something you wont easily believe is happening. Something is heading through the forest, a Dragon! It is making for Seles."  
  
"What? A Dragon? Heading here?" Dart knew as well as Albert that Dragon's were supposed to be extinct now that the Divine Dragon had become a Spirit.  
  
"I know, its impossible, but I've seen it as I passed over on my way here. We've known for a few days now, and I sent a group of troops to stall it while I gather you," Albert said.  
  
"What!? You sent people to deal with a Dragon?" Dart yelled.  
  
"Why?" Shana said. Albert laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, they wont arrive until a little before us, they're stealthy archers," he said. "But they will resort to blades if they have to."  
  
"Then let's get some horses," Dart said. Albert stopped him, and shook his head.  
  
"You know we will handle this much better as Dragoons," he said.  
  
"I know, but I thought we wouldn't use them anymore," Dart answered.  
  
"It's only this once, and this once is a great emergency, we have too," Albert said. Dart stood silent for a moment, eyes darting back and forth while he argued with himself. He turned to Shana.  
  
"Let's get our things," he said. They all ran to the den. Shana slipped on her leather shoulder guard, and grabbed her bow and Spirit; she left her empty quiver, for magic made arrows when she was a Dragoon. Dart unclipped his armor, and slipped it on, then the pauldrons, and finally the arm guard. He grabbed the Claymore and his Spirit, and they were ready, they all ran outside, and Albert grabbed his spear, which was leaning against the wall. They ran into the middle of the street. They all activated their Spirits, and the street was filled with colors of white, jade, and toxic green, with a red center. And when the light died, there stood three Dragon warriors, Dart felt slightly joyous in the back off his mind to feel this power again.  
  
They pumped their wings, and kicked off the ground, some of which crumbled under the tremendous force. It was a short flight to the forest, but enough for Dart to ask one question to Albert.  
"Albert! Why didn't you get everyone else? To come too?" he asked.  
  
"In all honesty, Dart, I've no idea where they are," he said, "and I think we can take care of one dragon," he added on.  
  
"If you say so," Dart said. To find the Dragon he only had to look for an absence of trees, and surely enough, they found one.  
  
"No! Why are they charging it!?" Albert yelled. They landed, and the Captain approached them as they ran at the Dragon.  
  
"Your Majesty, we tried arrows, but they just glanced off it's scales, it was fruitless."  
  
"You weren't supposed to win this battle, you were supposed to stall its approach!" Albert yelled.  
  
"We are doing everything we can, sir, but the dragon didn't even seem to notice our presence with our arrows," the Captain said.  
  
"Let it go, Albert, let's just deal with this thing," Shana said.  
  
"You're right, let's go!" Albert said, he and Shana charged, but Dart stayed, something was wrong about this. Any normal Dragon would have killed these men in an instant. This large black dragon did nothing of the sort. In fact, it was on the defensive, it wasn't swiping at the men, it was pushing them aside, no harm was coming to these men.  
  
"Stop! Everyone!!" he pleaded loudly, but his voice was drowned in the battle cries of the warriors. Dart tried, and tried, but nothing worked.  
  
But he was hit with a great idea that would capture everyone's attention. He raised his cannon arm into the air, and began powering up for a blast.  
  
"Divine Dragon Cannon!" he fired, and a streak of white light, along with the force pushing Dart's feet into the dirt, and digging further down ever second.  
  
Every head turned to see the source of something that could make some so spectacular. Dart lowered his cannon, and stepped out of the holes in the ground that his feet had made. The Dragon stared at him, he pushed the other soldiers aside. He walked forward, in front of Dart, and just stood there, as they stared at each other for a long time.  
  
Dart suddenly felt something, felt because hearing would be an improper word to describe what the dragon was doing to him. It was in his mind, and sort of formed words, clearer and clearer until Dart could fully understand what the Dragon was saying.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back. After too much planning, I've come up with another story. Tell me what you think, Please Review! 


	2. Two Last Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 2: Two Last Dragons  
  
(It appears you have come to me, Dart Feld,) the Dragon 'said'.  
  
"What? You speak!?" Dart asked, astonished. "How?"  
  
(I don't speak, Dart, I am communicating with you telepathically,) The Dragon said. (However, you are the only human I can 'speak' to.)  
  
"What? Why?" Dart asked, confused. He looked around the area, everyone was staring at him strangely, even Shana and Albert. He realized that they hadn't heard his telepathy, only Dart's speech.  
  
(It's simple, normal human brains cannot handle the stress put on their brains when they receive telepathy messages. Not even Dragoons will be able to handle it, their Spirits will protect them from the greatest blast, so to speak, but they wont be unharmed. You however, have no ordinary Dragoon Spirit; you have the Spirit of ultimate power, the Divine Dragoon Spirit. Its affect on your human body makes it possible for me to speak with you without hurting you at all,) the Dragon said.  
  
"Really," Dart said. "Pardon my skepticism, but either I'm crazy,-"  
  
(Or your no ordinary Dragon, I know,) It said. Dart was taken aback, for those were going to be his exact words.  
  
Shana and Albert became uneasy, and decided to approach Dart, and find out what he was talking about. "Dart?" She asked. Dart looked to her.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"What are you doing, no one else can hear this thing but you, it's making the troops uneasy," She said.  
  
"This is not a Dragon like we've fought, Shana. It's intelligent, and it's speaking with me telepathically, it cant to anyone else because the strain on their brains could kill them," he said.  
  
"Then how can it speak to you?" Albert asked. "If it cant speak with us?"  
  
Dart pointed to his Dragoon Spirit. "He says it has a greater affect on me than any other Spirit would."  
  
Shana looked up at the Dragon. It was slightly smaller than Ferybrand, but it was as black as a starless night. It's shoulders curved up and in, like spikes, but also giving it a noble look. Small spikes also protruded down it's back. While following them, Shana noticed that it had four bat like wings. It had a medium sized stature, not fat, but not skinny either. It's tail was incredibly long, and extended until it slowly came to a razor point, with two blades pointing out of either side. It had a head shaped like that of the Red Eyed Dragon, but mouth less, and there were only two eyes, each shining with a bright white light.  
  
(Dart, I've not introduced myself yet, I don't have a name, but I am the Dragon of Time.)  
  
"What!? The Time Dragon?" Dart asked. He and the others had never heard of something like this, and usually Dragons all represented an element, why hadn't they seen something like this on their previous journeys?  
  
(Because you weren't meant to,) the Time Dragon said.  
  
"What if we had?" Dart said. The Time Dragon shook its large head.  
  
(We would've known, and if you were heading for me, I would have left, for you still had the Red Eyed Dragon when you approached. But if you would have found him,) the Dragon looked away, (he might have fled, or he might have decided to kill you, but you came no where near us, so I didn't have to worry.)  
  
"How do you know all this then?" Dart asked the question on everyone else's minds.  
  
(I'm the Time Dragon. I know everything that every thing is doing, thinking, eating, wanting, and anything else, I know EVERYTHING. I know every question you're going to ask me, unless you were to make the decision not to ask them.)  
  
This hit Albert, being the most intelligent one of the Dragoons, hardest. He was astonished, there was actually something alive and intelligent other than Soa, perhaps, that knew everything. "Who is this other thing you speak of?" he asked.  
  
The Dragon turned to Dart, and after a moment Dart's expression grew sour, he turned to Albert. "It's another Time Dragon, . . . an evil one."  
  
"Oh, no," Albert said. This was bad, two forces knowing everything, and they were against each other, if they battled, it would very likely last forever.  
  
"The Dragon says your right, Albert," Dart said. "This is a grim situation, but not a hopeless one, and when I almost asked why, he said we'd find out, but he wants to find the other Dragoons first."  
  
"Really?" Albert and Shana asked in unison. And this was also accompanied by a "yes" from Dart.  
  
Dart turned to the Time Dragon.  
  
(Kongol and Haschel are in Rouge. Meru is in the Wingly forest. Miranda taking an errand and is on her way via a ship to Donau, and Rose-)  
  
"Rose!?" Dart blurted. "Albert and Shana's heads jerked to him as well. After a moment, Dart turned to them, "Rose is alive, he said the choker makes her immortal, not even a stab to the heart could kill her, so she is alive! And she threw her choker away."  
  
Dart was hit with a question, but as he turned to the Dragon, he saw it was shaking its head slowly. "But my father died in the explosion," he turned to the Time Dragon, "Why did you tell us where Miranda is?"  
  
(Miranda is the next Fire Dragoon.)  
  
"Oh, Miranda is the next Fire Dragoon," Dart turned to Shana and Albert. "Kongol and Haschel are in Rouge, Meru is in the Wingly forest, and Rose is in Ulara. Miranda is on a ship headed for Donau."  
  
"He also says we should go for Haschel and Kongol first, since they're both in the same place," Dart said.  
  
"I agree. Captain! Take your troops and return, tell Noish I am on an unavoidable errand," Albert said.  
  
"Let's go!" Shana said. But Dart made no signs of leaving, he had one last question before they departed. He turned to the Dragon.  
  
(Don't worry, your worries of maddening affects from the Spirits is all wrong, did you not listen to Rose's explanation? A Spirit amplifies the insanity of battle, people like Doel, Greham, and Lunas wore them too much, feeling they were always in a battle, so eventually their Dragoon Spirits drove them over the edge. But people like you and the other current Dragoons believe that fighting is for the sole purpose of gaining lasting piece, and thusly fighting should last as little as possible, such a state of mind is not capable of being driven over by a Dragoon Spirit. Your worries were in vain.)  
  
"Really? Great!" Dart explained this to Albert and Shana, then when the excitement left, they too departed for Rouge.  
  
Author's Note: Alright, so the gathering of Dragoons has begun. The worries of insanity have been lifted off Dart's and the others' shoulders, but how can they be a factor in defeating a Time Dragon? Review and you'll find out eventually. 


	3. In MidFlight

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 3: In Mid-Flight  
  
Even on the wings of Dragons and with the wind in their favor, it would still be several hours before Dart, Shana, Albert, and the Time Dragon to reach Rouge. It was more than time enough for a curious Albert to ask questions, and be the first to learn how time flowed.  
  
"Time Dragon!" He called, and the Dragon turned its head to acknowledge.  
  
"He says he knows you desire some knowledge of the flow of time, and that he'll answer your questions through me," Dart said.  
  
"Thank you," Albert said to both of them, he prepared to begin asking, but Dart had already began speaking.  
  
"He says, time travel is impossible, and even if it were, it would be useless. He says, imagine that one day Emille was murdered. Then after a time, you somehow found a way to return to that moment to save her. Then you would save Emille in the moment she was supposed to die, thusly, never dying. So, time would go on, and you would never have to throw yourself back in time, because she NEVER died. Do you see?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Albert said, but he had more, but he was sure the Time Dragon knew.  
  
"Yeah, he knows. He knows you want a brief description of how time flows, and whether there is fate, or free will. He says that fate and free will ARE two separate forces, however, they coexist. We evolve abilities and states of minds to survive in the environment around us, if everything was set, if everything, from the most powerful Dragoon, to the smallest, most insufficient germs were ruled by fate, why would we think? Why would there be decisions? There would be no need for such things if we simply carried out what a higher power set for us. Free will is VERY real, however, so is fate. EVERY time a being comes to a situation where they have to make a decision, no matter how large or small, they are exercising free will. They are given the choices, and before them is a certain number of set "fates" you might call them, they can last any amount of time. But they all end, as soon as they reach another decision-making situation."  
  
"He says he knows from experience, that most people tend to picture time as a river. This isn't a bad notion, however, rivers are unstoppable, if you block them, they go around, and damming them up only slows the flow. It isn't a bad guess, but it's not the way time passes. All rivers flow either into another river, or into the ocean. What would that be? No, time is not a river at all. The briefest way to describe it is as followed: Every last part, of the smallest unit of time we go through, is a separate dimension, as large as the universe, yet infinitely small, for it is less even than a millisecond. We flow through these dimensions, until we meet a decision, then the dimensions spread out like a pyramid, until we make a decision, then all other dimensions are eliminated, and we go down the fate we choose, and that is how time works."  
  
"I see, thank you very much," Albert said, Dart saw the excited look on his face, he remembered Albert having that same look when they entered that library in Mille Seasue.  
  
* * *  
  
After the Time Dragon's description of time, discussion died, and they flew silently, the only sounds were the wind whistling in their ears.  
  
Five more hours later, as a dim, golden sun touched the tops of the forested mountains, they came to the island of Rouge. They came to the southern city, to Haschel's training grounds. They landed on the wooden circle, the same place Dart and the other Dragoons had seen Aglis rise from the crystalline sea. They heard heavy boots, and then lighter ones hitting the ground as the final Giganto, Kongol, and Dart's old friend, Haschel left the hut on the side, following them was the incredible aroma of cooked fish.  
  
"Well, Dart, I thought it was a bad thing to use those too long," Haschel said, as Dart let the power drain from him, and returned to his human form.  
  
"Good seeing you again, Dart," Kongol said, "But Albert said Dragoon Spirits bad, and don't use them."  
  
"We all thought so, but we met this guy, the Time Dragon, he told us otherwise," Dart pointed a thumb to the Time Dragon as it landed on the ground outside the circle.  
  
"Whoa! Thought they were all dead! Did you say Time?" Haschel said.  
  
"Yeah," Dart answered, his face went grim, "one of two."  
  
"The look on your face says the second one is not friendly," Haschel said. "Well, I can now guess why you came here, but how do you know you can even trust this one?"  
  
"Because he could have killed many of my knights, but chose to gently move them aside instead. Not to mention he could kill us all now just by communicating with us. The only human he can communicate with is Dart in Dragoon form," Albert said.  
  
"Well, uh, before we get out of here, what say you all to dinner and a bed for the night?" Haschel said.  
  
"Do you have enough food for us?" Shana said. Haschel laughed.  
  
"I have enough for four humans, and one Giganto, but a Dragon, . . ." His face went sour. The Time Dragon lifted a claw and pointed to it's face, revealing that it had no mouth.  
  
"Oh, then yes, I have enough," Haschel said, his foolish grin returning.  
  
Author's Note: Well it seems that they have found two of the other Dragoons, but who will they go for now? Please Review and you will all find out. 


	4. As Night Passes

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 4: As Night Passes  
  
Indeed Haschel had more than enough fish for everyone to fill themselves to their own liking, with the possible, yet not quite likely exception of Kongol. The Time Dragon left for a time to be alone with his thoughts, in a clearing he knew of somewhere in the thick forest behind Rouge.  
  
The old friends jived and carried on for quite some time, which was probably the reason the Time Dragon decided to depart for the night. But when the fun died, and Haschel took them to their beds, they rested. Or at least four of them did. Dart thrashed and rolled in his bed, but could come to no rest with the hurricane of thoughts, coming to his mind.  
  
He exited the bedroom, quietly and carefully, as not to disturb his treasured wife, and sat on the side of the training platform, with his legs hanging over the side. For the longest time he sat their fixed, staring at where the dark blue sea met the black night sky, attempting in vain to ease the thoughts in his mind, but to know avail. He yawned, suddenly realizing he had been so occupied in his own mind that he had forgotten to breath for a moment. He also realized that the Time Dragon must know what he was thinking. He was astonished by what this Dragon was capable of, it knew every event that had happened since the beginning of Time itself. It and it's counterpart's minds must be the only beings capable of something like that.  
  
"It's rather chilly tonight," came Shana's soft voice from behind Dart, he sat up and turned around, beholding his wife. Dart always found relieved when he stared into her gentle brown eyes, yet always remembering how much cruelness she had to endure, all undeserving, and unfair.  
  
"Why did you wake up?" Dart asked. She smiled.  
  
"I rolled over," She said, Dart chuckled quietly.  
  
"What are you doing out here though?" Shana asked, now revealing her concern, and following Dart's gaze to the night sky.  
  
"I, couldn't sleep, there's too much on my mind, about what we haven't been there to assist the world with," Dart said, speaking of the greatest weight on his mind. "While we hid away, fearing for our own health, we had the harmless opportunity to help the species of this world, with problems that perhaps only we had the power to aid."  
  
"Dart, don't regret what we did, we had no idea. Besides, if there really was something that only we could handle, then I'm sure we would have been approached about it," she said.  
  
"What about this evil Time Dragon?" Dart asked for the sake of conversation.  
  
"You told me that we didn't find him, because he didn't want us to," Shana said, and Dart accepted that she was right, but, he had a sudden urge to speak with the Time Dragon.  
  
"Shana, please go back to bed, get some rest, too much is on my mind right now, I'm going to go speak with the Time Dragon, I have a feeling he can help me somehow."  
  
Shana's expression changed for a moment, but nodded, "Okay," Then Dart embraced her, and they just stood their for a moment, and she went inside.  
  
Dart walked into the forest for a while, trying to get away from the city to avoid disturbing anyone, and then took to the air on the six wings of the Divine Dragoon armor. He didn't have to look long until he found the dragon, it however, already had his gaze on Dart when he found him. Dart landed. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and smiled as he allowed the Time Dragon to answer the question he hadn't asked.  
  
(No, nothing happened in the time you were resting that the Dragoons were absolutely necessary to aid in.) It 'answered.'  
  
"Well that is a reasonable load off my mind," Dart said. "But there is a question I've wanted to ask. I am the only being besides the other Time Dragon you can communicate with? What about other Dragons?"  
  
(You forget what I told you, I said that it is the Dragoon Spirit of the Divine Dragon that changes the capabilities of your entire anatomy, yet the Dragoon Spirits of the others are not powerful enough to make them capable to 'speak' with me. In your original human form, you cannot speak with me, and now, I am to give you a moment to figure out what this means. In mere seconds you will come to the correct conclusion that the Divine Dragon is the reason you can speak with me, and that it I could indeed speak to him when he was alive as well.) The Time Dragon said.  
  
"You've spoken with him?" Dart asked. His Spirit shined a little, answering his question.  
  
(Indeed, and I can speak with him now, if I so wished. He isn't the smartest Dragon, but his power does allow us to hold a conversation.) The Time Dragon said.  
  
"When did you speak with him?" Dart asked.  
  
(About five hours before Lloyd came to battle him. He had just finished demolishing the capital city. I got him to halt for a moment in his rampage, and told him his destiny, to die at the hands of a Wingly. Was he ever infuriated, he roared about how it took thousands of Winglies to merely imprison him, and I could not convince him that he WOULD die, but I told him his story anyway. I told him his time was about to come to save this world from the 'fate' of Soa. He scoffed, and told me he would help no one, especially not a Wingly, nor a Human. I still told him he would have to make the decision when the time came, and I left him.)  
  
"That decision, it was your advice that had the Dragon pick me?" Dart said, astonished.  
  
(Yes, he could have chosen anyone there, but sensed only one that could use his power to it's full, and that was the one kneeling over Lloyd at the moment of his death, you.)  
  
"Wow," Dart said, and lost himself in thought for a moment, until his thought's were interrupted.  
  
(I know you wish to ask more questions, but I must urge you to get some sleep, tomorrow we should go for Meru, and you wont feel well if you're not rested.) The Time Dragon said, it curled up.  
  
"Alright, but one more question, can you sleep?" Dart asked, confused. "If you always no the thoughts and actions, the cause and effect of everything in this universe, how can you rest?"  
  
(It took time, but I have learned to let the world flow through my head while resting, the answer is yes.) It said. Dart nodded, and flew in the direction of the hut, and let his power drain, and joined his wife, falling asleep rather quickly.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, tomorrow they head for Meru, and Dart knows why the Divine Dragon chose him. Please Review. Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation. 


	5. Haschel's Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 5: Haschel's Sorrow  
  
Haschel awoke first the morning after, he had fixed his sleeping patterns to wake early, for practicing his martial arts. He went outside as usual, to stare at the rising sun, and breathe the wet morning air. And from what he could gather, all he treasured was once again being threatened.  
  
He pulled the Violet Dragoon Spirit from his pocket, Haschel never wore any armor, so unlike Albert, (Who had imbedded his Spirit in his armor,) and unlike Dart and Shana who had their Spirits on chains around their necks, he kept the sphere in his pocket.  
  
He heard wind being beaten from under large wings, and turned to see the Time Dragon approaching slowly. He turned to it, and smiled. This dragon must suffer, much, boundless intelligence, but no one to speak to, to help, and now was being forced to talk through Dart, such a tragedy.  
  
Haschel turned to the sound of Dart's boots on the circular wooden platform. He yawned and stretched and stood next to Haschel, following his gaze to the oncoming Dragon.  
  
"He's something," Haschel said.  
  
"I know," Dart said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Living this long, and all this time, being confined to his thoughts, only being in able to speak with you, the Divine Dragon, and his 'brother'. It would drive any other creature insane," Haschel continued.  
  
Dart nodded.  
  
Haschel showed no sign of it, but he slept very little, and uneasily the night before. Thoughts rushed to him, this Dragon could answer the most important question of his life, but did he want to know? He kept quiet, but Dart saw the trouble in his narrow eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," Haschel said.  
  
For a moment Dart let it be, but inside his head he put two and two together. Haschel was caught off guard when a bright gray light spilled from the Spirit, surrounding his friend. It covered him and he grew, inhumanly large, until the light died down, taking the form of unearthly strong armor, and Dart stood as the Divine Dragoon.  
  
"Go ahead," Dart said. Haschel smiled gratefully at his comrade, and asked the mind piercing question.  
  
"Time Dragon, is where can I find Claire?" He asked, holding his breathe.  
  
However, Haschel's heart skipped a beat when the Time Dragon lowered its head and looked away slowly. Haschel felt as if two boulders had crushed him from either side, he sat down hard, and tried to breathe steadily.  
  
Through a tortured, choked voice, he asked Dart, "Tell me what he said."  
  
Dart felt incredibly foul delivering this news, but there was no other way, "He said that thirteen years and seven months after she ran away, she became deathly ill in Lohan, she is in the cemetery just west of the city," Dart said, also lowering his eyes.  
  
Haschel took this in, slowly, emotions slowly converting from disbelief to acceptance, he mumbled something to Dart, but he couldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
Haschel stood up, wiped his misty eyes, "I said don't tell the others."  
  
"Okay, I promise," Dart said. And just then Kongol and Shana walked out, followed by Albert.  
  
"Okay everyone, our route now takes us to the Wingly Forest," Dart said.  
  
Haschel stood up, with his smile back on his face, fooling everyone except Dart and the Time Dragon. They knew it was a paper thin cover over the sorrow in his mind.  
  
There were bright flashes of jade, gold, light, and violet, and the Dragoons kicked off and let their wings carry them in their direction.  
  
(Dart, be ready, we are going to be assaulted on the way.)  
  
"What? I thought you couldn't tell the future."  
  
(I can see as far as the next decision someone makes, and the decision has already been made to send obstacles to stop us.)  
  
"By who? I thought the other Time Dragon cant communicate with anything," Dart said.  
  
(It is commanding every final Dragon, the lesser ones, through something, but somehow, it can shield itself from my vision, nothing has ever done that before. It worries me.) The Time Dragon said. (The Dragons have been breeding, and there are many more than you encountered on your last journey, he has an enormous army.)\  
  
"Wonderful," Dart said. And raised his voice to tell everyone the news.  
  
Author's Note: I'm finally back, sorry about the wait, I went on vacation, then had a really long lack of ideas. But that's gone now. Please Review, I'll try to be quicker from now on. 


	6. A Minor Setback

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 6: A Minor Setback  
  
"How many?" Albert yelled back to Dart. He turned and looked questioningly to the Time Dragon.  
  
"He says a lot," Dart said, laughing. The others did also, their reaction surprised each and every one of them, they were calm before facing a huge force of Dragons?  
  
Within ten minutes the Dragoons could see some sort of gathering over the sea growing larger by the minute. The adrenaline flowed through their veins, and they tensed up, feeling also the power and magic of Dragons flowing all around them.  
  
Within another ten minutes, the sounds reached them. Snarls, bellows, and roars rushed past them, taking residence in the hissing wind. The sky was full of dragons, small and large, all with a single solitary purpose in their unintelligent eyes.  
  
Dart burst forward finally, realizing how odd this would look to any spectator. One single human going out to face a force greater than any other army? It was madness, or would be, but Dart was the Divine Dragoon, the being on Endiness with no equal. His cannon surged, and its blinding light surged from the barrel. It bulged, and he swung his legs in front of him to stop, "Divine Dragon Cannon!!!" he bellowed, and the magic spilled out in a beam that ripped everything in its path from existence and cast them into oblivion.  
  
There was a gapping hole in the forces when the light died down, yet an innumerably large amount of Dragons were still throwing themselves at him. Dart was met by his friends, all surging with some sort of elemental magic.  
  
"Star Children!!!"  
  
"Wing Blaster!!!"  
  
"Meteor Strike!!!"  
  
"Thunder Kid!!!"  
  
The magical assaults spread to annihilate anything they found, yet there were some who were too speedy, and the attack still left a large amount of enemies. Dart began powering for the Divine Dragon Ball, but was interrupted.  
  
(Dart, I will deal with the remainders.) The Time Dragon said. No sooner had he finished his sentence had the entire cloud of dragons began clawing at their heads, small ones began to fall to the sea, soon followed by the larger ones, until there were no more Dragons in their path. Dart and his friends stared, jaw-dropped and dumbfounded. What in all of Endiness had just happened? Dart was the first to recover.  
  
"What did you do?!" He said, quite excited that his latest comrade could do so much to help them.  
  
"What kind of magic was that?" Albert asked, astonished. Dart turned to him after a brief moment.  
  
"He says it isn't magic at all. He just gave them his ability to see everything, all at once. Their brains burst and they're all dead now," he said.  
  
". . . Wow," Kongol said with awe. For a few seconds they all stared at the Time Dragon.  
  
"Let's go," Dart finally said, and they began their journey again.  
  
(Dart, I know what you're thinking, but no, don't try to tell me when to use this ability of mine, its range is limited, and I'm completely vulnerable when I use it. Anyone somehow immune to it, like an incredibly simple monster or one such as the other time Dragon, would be able to eliminate me quite easily should I stop to use it.) The Dragon began from nowhere. Dart okayed, but was still astounded nevertheless.  
  
In another hour, they descended below the clouds and into the opening to Meru's isolated city. Now they faced a problem, how could they find a way to get attention so that they'd be let in?  
  
For what seemed like the longest time they stood in silence, everyone thinking of some way to present themselves without the use of violence. No doubt blasting in would cause the Winglies to panic and the Dragoons would have a huge problem on their hands.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere "Why didn't you just tell us to do that?!?!?!" Dart said, both frustrated yet humored. "Kongol, the Time Dragon said you're idea is most likely to work. . . . And that he thought it best that we not rely on him for all the answers to every problem."  
  
The group now looked at Kongol how shrugged and walked over to the tree just before the brush. He raised a massive fist, and banged on the tree three times.  
  
There was complete, and utter silence. Everyone was staring stupidly at Kongol, ". . . What?" he said finally. Following this, Albert's head fell to the side and bumped into his spear.  
  
"I don't believe it," Albert said finally, "but, whatever works," he laughed at himself for not thinking of it, then congratulated Kongol as a white light broke from the brush and they all were drawn in as it grew. Waiting for them when the short journey was done, was an all too familiar, giddy face.  
  
"Hey you guys!!! It's been forever!!!" Meru burst, throwing herself into the group. She hugged everyone of them, stopped in sight of the Dragon, and stared, until his identity was explained. She then reached Haschel, and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Haschel?" She asked concernedly. He quickly went wide-eyed and turned away.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Meru stared for a moment, then turned back to the others, "Come on then, you guys are coming over to my place and telling me EVERYTHING that's been going on!!!"  
  
Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry about the wait, you guys, there' a multitude of explanations, but just know that I'm back and please forgive the wait. Also, please review. 


	7. Responsibility

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 7: Responsibility  
  
Guaraha welcomed the Dragoons to a mansion sized house, North of the entrance. "Oh!!! Goodness, what are you all doing here? Such a pleasant surprise!!" He said excitedly. He jumped back at the sight of the Time Dragon, nearly slamming the door in fear, but Meru caught it.  
  
"Relax, Guaraha, this is a different Dragon. Quit shaking!!" She stared at him for a moment, seemingly embarrassed. She turned to her friends. "Welcome to our humble home." Kongol snorted.  
  
"This much bigger than Kongol, not humble," He said, crossing his arm and smiling. Meru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on in, how long are you staying?" She asked, her eyes pleading for a long visit. Dart shook his head.  
  
"We cant stay, this guy back here," indicating to the Time Dragon, "has us on a mission. We're gathering the Dragoons-"  
  
Meru stepped back, a strange look on her face, could it have been fear? Or maybe reluctance. No one would blame her, her home was beautiful. But, she WAS the Dragoon of water. Her responsibility was to protect the species of Endiness, no matter the situation.  
  
". . . Guys, why? Why do you have to come back now?" She said, stepping back again to Guaraha.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dart asked. Meru gestured to her home, her city, everything she held dear.  
  
"What do YOU mean?" She said. "Cant you see what I have? What is so horribly terrible that you need me to come?"  
  
"You don't understand, Meru, this Dragon's equal and opposite is out their, massing all the beasts left, somehow, and is going to start a war. We have to stop him, but he's omniscient. And he could kill almost all of us easily except him," Dart gestured to the Dragon. "We need your help, you spoke of what you have? Well, it's in danger too, because unlike Melbu, this Dragon knows you and your husband than you yourselves do."  
  
Meru still stayed back for a moment, taking in what Dart had said, but after a moment, she was still torn. Haschel stepped forward, "Please, Meru, we need you," tears were in his eyes, and his hand was quivering as his hand as he put it out for hers. Meru stared at him with mysterious pity for a moment, and took his hand.  
  
"Okay, Haschel, I'll come, but you are telling me what's wrong with you, come on," she dragged him into the hallway away from the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you so unlike the you I remember, huh?" She said, jumping into his averting gaze.  
  
"No, I don't want to tell you, I cant, Meru," He said firmly. Meru put her hands on her hips, and looked at him, the way a woman does when the man WILL tell, or else.  
  
"Now, Haschel," She demanded.  
  
". . . It's just. . . Claire's dead, okay?" He said finally, staring her straight in the eyes defiantly now. "She's been dead for several years, and only Dart, you, the Time Dragon, and I know. I want you to come because you're always so encouraging, and fun loving. It was like Claire was when she was a child."  
  
"What? Oh, Haschel I'm so sorry," Meru said, completely regretting forcing Haschel to admit his daughter's death.  
  
"You remind me of how she was, how you could never be brought down, she was always like that, and I drove it out of her. I want to be around that kind of attitude, it makes me feel better, so please, come," Haschel spilled.  
  
Meru stared at him, aghast, and completely devoid of any idea of what to say or do. After a moment, she took Haschel's hand, "Okay, it's alright, I'm coming. But I'll have to tell Guaraha."  
  
"That's alright, but I don't want anyone else to know."  
  
"Deal."  
  
* * *  
  
Kongol crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall, "They take long time."  
  
Just then, Haschel and Meru walked out, Meru in front. Haschel's eyes were staring at the ground, and Meru looked shocked. She took Guaraha away next, and they whispered together for a moment, she kissed him and embraced him. She turned to the Dragoons. "One more second, guys." She bolted into the next room, and walked back out, with her mallet in hand. "Alright, let's go!!!"  
  
"Where's you're spirit?" Shana asked. Meru smiled, and tipped her mallet so they could see the very top, a blue stone with a black slit pupil stared at them.  
  
"You fixed it to the top of your mallet?" Haschel asked, now faking his sarcasm and humorous self again.  
  
"Yup, so I never lose it," she said and winked. They all stepped out, and Meru said goodbye to Guaraha one more time, and they took to the air.  
  
(Dart, we should go to Rose now. She's keeping both the Darkness and Fire Spirits.) The Time Dragoon said.  
  
With that, they turned Southwest for the Giganto ruins, and through the secretive passage to Ulara.  
  
Author's Note: I think I'm back for a while, so here's the next chapter, now they have to find Rose, Please Review!!! 


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter 8: Reunion  
  
For two days the Dragoons flew through the tunnel towards Ulara, and had it not been for Shana leading the way with her Light Dragoon Spirit, it would have taken much longer. They exited the other end of the tunnel at about midday, and once again beheld the ruins of the Death Frontier.  
  
Within minutes Meru located the teleportation device, and upon their arrival it lit up again and the city was revealed, they all stepped on and were instantly transported to the Wingly City. They were welcomed as heroes, and celebrated most festively. Charle herself approached them quickly.  
  
"Oh, Dart, what a truly excellent surprise, and you've brought all your friends as well! Oh, my, tell me, who is this?" She said, gesturing to Shana. Dart smiled and she stepped forward to take Charles hand.  
  
"My name is Shana, pleased to meet you, Charle," she said politely, and stepped back to Dart, who put his arm around her.  
  
"Oh, so this must be the unfortunate girl that my brother imprisoned, I'm so sorry for that, please tell me you don't think Winglies are all like him."  
  
"Oh no, I know this very well already, Charle," Shana assured. Charle smiled gratefully to this.  
  
"Melbu only captured you for what your soul was bearing, Shana, you had a purpose, and he exploited it, many humans can be like that, you know." With that, Rose stepped out from behind Charle. There was a slight smirk on her face. The others were satisfied to see she had aged a little in the years since the battle for Endiness. "Hi, everybody."  
  
They all answered with there happy hellos and began speaking of the problem at hand.  
  
"So this Dragoons opposite is out there, with a mind to destroy all forms of life on this planet, including the remaining Dragons?" Rose finally asked when it had all been explained.  
  
"Yes," Albert answered.  
  
"What's his motive?" Rose asked. She received questioning looks from all of the Dragoons, but the Dragon seemed to have an admiring stare on its face. "Melbu had a motive, he believed this was the fate of Soa, so he could repeat life again, as he's probably been doing for a long time."  
  
The group paused for a moment, angry that they had not considered the motive. Dart suddenly spoke up after looking to the Dragon. "Evil is its own reason, the desire to be recognized as unequal to no one, by ridding itself of all competition, it would seem."  
  
It was Rose's turn to stare admiringly at the Dragon. She turned away for a moment, a thick, dark blue light enveloped her, and when the bubble shrank away a Dark Dragoon Rose stood before them. "I'll get my things, we should leave soon."  
  
"Don't forget the Red Eyed Dragoon Spirit!" Dart yelled up to her. This stopped her in her tracks. She flew down quickly, until she was in front of Dart.  
  
"What about it?" She said inquiringly. Her face was blank as usual, but Dart could see, deep in her eyes a flaming defensive had just been set.  
  
"We need it, Miranda is the next Fire Dragoon," Dart said matter-of- factly. Rose glared at him with her deep dark eyes. Dart almost stepped back. "What's the matter?"  
  
(She will refuse to hand it over, she considers it her one soul reminder of Zieg. Dart, they were seriously in love, and what you did,. . . well it wasn't smart.)  
  
"How do you know this?" She asked.  
  
"He told us," Dart said gesturing to the Time Dragon. Her gaze darted toward it for a moment, but then back at Dart, with a firmness unlike ever before on her face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Dart asked.  
  
"Because. . .because it's the only thing I have to remember Zieg by," she said, as though painfully admitting that she had emotion. Dart took her hand.  
  
"Rose, please, we need the Fire Dragoon, you know very well that if the next bearer has been chosen while u keep it you are denying a destiny that will aid Endiness, can you do that?" he said, his gaze never left her eyes.  
  
Rose stared at him for a moment, and Dart could see that for a split second that she hated him with everything that she was. However, Dart's wise choice of words did sway her. "Very well, but I will hold it until we reach Miranda."  
  
Dart granted this much, backing away from a disgruntled Rose, she took off again, and returned minutes later, with her rapier and the Red Eyed Dragoon Spirit.  
  
"Let's go," she said, then turned to Charle.  
  
"Going off to save the world again? Aren't you getting too old for this yet?" Charle asked jokingly. Rose smiled, said she'd be back soon. With that the Dragoons took to the air in the direction of Donau. According to the Time Dragon, they'd reach Miranda just as she was leaving.  
  
Author's Note: Only one more Dragoon to gather, but what then? Can they truly stop the omniscient? And what is this force that can actually evade the sight of the Time Dragon? To find out YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
